Old Fallout Blues
by Clay Dishon
Summary: Jane is a man with a peculiar past. He finally found the fresh start he was looking for and got a head start on a group of new friends he's found. Will be published in chapters that will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Fallout Fan Story. I have had experience before writing these and am now taking the time to develop a certain character and have music play a huge role. Fallout would not be Fallout without all the music. I do not own anything from Fallout and am just creating fan fiction._

**Prologue:**

I have an acoustic guitar. An electric was seemingly worthless at this point. It had refined curves and an endless, brown trim. The wood was golden and the Nevada sun had seasoned it.

"Hey!" The man snapped.

"Ya sorry, we got a deal." I was too busy admiring the guitar but now I was sad to see it go.

Music, dancing, and talking were all I had left. In a desperate attempt to forget without all the drinking I purged myself of all memories. 500 caps was hardly worth the beauty alone but after all the maintenance and work put into it, it was at least worth 2,500 caps. The train to Washington was leaving tomorrow at 3PM sharp. With the 1,009 oddly numbered caps I had acquired through trade and the 350 cap fee I would have some left over to pay for necessities. June is the name. After being born in June it was the best my parents could come up with. They always joked that they were too poor to afford a better one. I packed up and hit the road. Anyone else in my situation would've done the same and now it was time for something new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train came around as it was due to. Jane stood waiting for it, ready to leave. He was eager to get going but apprehensive to leave. Right before he stepped on a well dressed man in a black suit stopped him.  
"Heyyyy dancing man-" his words slurred on even though he wasn't drunk.  
"I know you."  
"I think you have some sort of mistake because I don't know you."  
"No no, you're Jane, you sing, dance, you know the whole show."  
"Well thanks but I really don't know you so uh, I'm gonna get on the train."  
"Ill see you around bud."  
Jane stepped on the train with a bag of clothes, food, and survival needs. He carried a rusty switchblade with the hopes of giving someone tetanus if need be. The train kept an extremely tight schedule so it would be off soon. Jane kept to himself and made sure to not to bother anyone. He put his bag in the overhead storage and dozed off.  
6 hours later.  
Thunder crackled throughout the train. Gunsmoke filled the air. Janes rude awakening shattered his ear drum and quickly had him on the train floor. His ear was leaking blood. With his left ear working he could only make out the words: guitar, dancing man, flee, and family. His expression feigned. The sky itself shook when thunder and lightning met. The engine on the train blew up and the whole metal back was twisted and made into shrapnel as it flew through the air.  
"We will continue to blow up one cart at a time until Jane the only man in the world with a priceless redwood acoustic guitar, that was stolen I might add, gives himself up."  
"Stolen?" Jane thought. He had received that guitar from his father.  
A second cart went off.  
"We don't want to blow up the guitar but if that thief dies oh well the boss says."  
A third cart went off.  
"That's two more till us- anybody wanna fess up?"  
Jane couldn't comprehend what the man said.  
A fourth cart went off.  
"Anybody here Jane?"  
Jane could understand what the man had said. He realized what was happening.  
"Yes! I am J-" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion.  
The 5th explosion went off. Jane was thrust into the water under the bridge the train was on. The chairs flew off their set positions. Debris filled the air as if gravity was turned off. Jane hit a window and cut his arms, face, and neck up. He went out of the window, out of consciousness, and into the water below him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I've been away for a while. Internet crashed but now, Fallout. Enjoy._

The waves had come and gone just as my consciousness. My face was tattooed with shrapnel. Scars had covered my face and almost made a maze. When I finally came to a familiar face greeted me. The man on the train in the suit who had stopped me was standing right over me. He had my old, golden guitar in hand.

"Huh?"

The Nevada sun had gotten to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dancingg man." His words slurred again.

My eyes stung from the hot sun and from being opened for the first time in a few good hours.

"You're that guy I know. You out in the water and I pulled ya out." He said.

"What are you talking about. You followed me all the way to Washington and you were there. How come you aren't hurt?" I was so confused.

"Hurt? Hurt from what?" He sounded genuinely confused.

I stood up.

I fell back down.

A blazing spot of light caught my eye. In between his hands was my guitar. My acoustic guitar had found its way to Washington with me.

"My.. my guitar. You bought my guitar?" I was bewildered at how many things have changed in 24 hours.

"Well, it's mine now, but I have an offer." The man said quite content with himself.

"Wait, who are you?"


End file.
